


Your Lips Are Soft

by L0chn3ss



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chn3ss/pseuds/L0chn3ss
Summary: "Soft is the first word that comes to mind when Patty accidentally comes into contact with Maka."





	Your Lips Are Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to tell y’all, but here’s a Maka x Patty drabble; their dynamic is super cute and I def want to explore this pairing more and see what kinda relationship they would have if given the chance to be together!

Ah, yes.

 _Soft_ is the first word that comes to mind when Patty accidentally comes into contact with Maka. She wants to believe that it was all an accident, but the way that Maka causes Patty to lose her balance makes it all seem too good to be true. Why else would a well placed foot suddenly appear underneath her? How else does she explain why she just kissed her aikido opponent squarely on her  _lips_?

Patty scampers away, falling on her bottom. She covers her eyes with her hands and sputters out quick apologizes that she isn’t sure are even complete sentences. It’s just all convoluted  _“I’m so sorry”s_  and  _“I didn’t mean to”s._  And at some point they merge to become _“I’m meant to not sorry”s_. She shuts up when she hears her teammates from across the room giggle.

Maka is silent, perhaps to shocked to be able to properly react to anything being shouted at her, including a wolf whistle. She certainly seemed surprised when Patty pulled away, who blushes again at the memory. Patty shakes her head more vigorously, trying to expel the thought, causing more bursts of laughter to her left side. The embarrassment is much too strong for Patty to continue, and so she raises a hand in defeat, withdrawing from their match and returning to the away team’s line up. She doesn’t want to look at Maka, who she knows has also taken a seat next to her friends.

They poke at her side, teasing her as Maka laughs nervously, stealing glances over at Patty when she can. Make no mistake, it really was an  _accident_. A trip that caused her rival to fall over her own two feet and land on top of Maka. She should have been the one to say sorry, she thinks, seeing Patty looking more or less ashamed at her actions. The girl is pouting cutely, on the other side of the room now, unaware of whoever is watching her.

Maybe that’s why Maka liked her, and why it was such a surprise when Patty reacted in the way she did. So confident and uncaring. Not sorry of her quirky and energetic  _“huwah”s_  and  _“hai-yaa”s_  as she takes down enemies twice as large as she. Who is this blushing person who hides from teasing? Maka involuntarily thinks to herself that she wants to get to know that side of her, too.  _And maybe she wants to kiss that person, too._

Just before the visiting team piles into their bus, Maka runs outside.

“Your lips are soft!” she shouts, more flustered than Patty has ever seen before.

“Y-yours are too!” she squeaks back, turning pinker than her bag. At least it was a mutual thought...

A couple of whoops bring the two closer on the sidewalk, where they stare each other down nervously, hoping the other would speak first. But before Patty can open her mouth, one of her friends shouts out  _“kiss her again!”_

Patty really is screeching now, flailing like a fool. “Ohmygod  _shut up_ ,” she says, turning away. There really is no limit to the embarrassment that she’s forced to go through.

And Maka makes a grab for her wrist, stopping her crush from leaving. “I- Can I?”

_“Huh?”_

“Can I kiss you again?” Maka shakingly asks, her other hand gripping the hem of her gi. Being brave looks good on the mats, but she hopes that she could be brave outside of them just the same.

“Well fuck your shut,” says Patty.

And she gives Maka a proper kiss, noting that her lips feel soft the second time around, too.


End file.
